To see your face
by Lenni-chan13
Summary: Gilbert vždycky říkával, že nejdůležitější je první krok, pak už jde všechno samo. Jenomže stejně, jako většina Gilbertových představ o životě, ani tohle tak docela nefungovalo. Aspoň Ludwig měl ten pocit.  Ger/Ita.
1. Chapter 1

_AU, WW2. Ludwig a Feliciano jako hlavní postavy, Gilbert, Roderich, Elizaveta, Lili, Vash jako pozadí (no, i když o Gilovi se to snad ani říct nedá)._

_Jop, a myslím, že jsem někomu psala, že Ludwigovo auto najede na minu, nakonec jsem to změnila na něco trochu jiného, každopádně, Charlie, myslím, že jisté části by se ti docela mohly líbit:D Za chyby se omlouvám, zveřejněno spešl kvůli Charlo a tak trochu ve spěchu, takže na kontrolu nebyl čas, ale pokud mi tam word nic nepřetvořil k obrazu svému, mělo by to být OK. A...nevím, ještě to nemám úplně domyšlené. Kdybych v téhle kapitole prováděla jakoukoliv změnu, včas na to upozorním._

_Jop, a ještě taková autorská poznámka. Nevím, jestli zrovna v italských Alpách byla nějaká rekonvalescenční zařízení pro německé vojáky, nejspíš asi ne, ale tak… co. Prostě jsem potřebovala zmrzačeného Ludwiho a Severní Itálii. Na fakta tak trochu kašlu. S bitvou podobně, ta je naprosto vymyšlená. A-ne, nejsem doktor, takže tomu nerozumím, jedinou inspirací (dost patrnou) mi byl Ostrov Duma Key, jenomže tam šlo o něco docela jiného, takže to, jak po historické, tak po medicínské stránce, je naprostá blbost. Stejně tak ta bitva...je vymyšlená a jestli se někdy něco podobného odehrálo, tak bez mého vědomí._

_P. S. A všichni, jak tu jste, děkujte Surry a Charlie, které mě do psaní nutily tak dlouho, až jsem se do toho opravdu pustila. Já neděkuji (teda jako jo, bez vás bych to nikdy nedala dohromady), byly to krušné dva měsíce (možná víc)._

_P. P. S. Charlo, přidala jsem tam i tu záchodovou část, jak jsi chtěla (ale jen zmínku:D)….ehh, až zas budu něco psát, hlavně o zmrzačeném Ludwim, neřeknu ti o tom dopředu:D_

* * *

**To see your face**

"Jak dlouho už tu jsem?"zeptal se tiše Ludwig svého ošetřovatele, přestože odpověď znal nejlépe sám. Tři měsíce a osmnáct dní už strávil na měkké posteli luxusního zařízení pro ty, kteří si z války odnesli nejen Železný kříž ale i těžká zranění a už se o ně neměl kdo starat.

Přestože mu ještě nebylo ani třicet, připadal si téměř jako stařec, který všechny své blízké přežil a zbyl mu jen vlastní svět vzpomínek a nenávist k ostatním.

Když se ho poprvé zeptali, jestli má nějakou rodinu na území Říše, odpověděl, že má bratra, bratrance a sestřenici, a blízkého přítele. Uvedl jejich jména, adresy, všechno, co by jim pomohlo je najít.

Později si uvědomil, že nejspíš už toho dne si zapsali do jeho karty, že zranění a zážitky z války mu pravděpodobně způsobily trvalé poškození mozku.

Všichni, o kterých ošetřovatelům vyprávěl, už byli mrtví. Gilbert možná ještě žil, tím si nebyl jistý, ale ostatní viděl umírat, jednoho po druhém. Docela přesně si pamatoval Vashův překvapený výraz, když mu hrudí proletěla kulka z pušky neznámého ruského vojáka. Stále si dokázal vybavit cíp Liliiny sesterské zástěry bělající se v hromadě suti, i kaluž krve, která se kolem hory kamenů utvořila.

Na Rodericha si zpočátku vzpomenout nedokázal, události dnů před a po jeho zranění dlouhou dobu ležely v mlze, nevěděl, co tenkrát dělal, kde byl, netušil, co přesně se mu stalo. Trvalo pár týdnů, snad i měsíc, než jeho paměť začala opět zcela fungovat a než zjistil, proč je z něj vlastně doživotní mrzák. Ptal se, ale nikdo mu neodpovídal, nikdo to nevěděl.

Jenomže po těch týdnech zoufalé nevědomosti, když poznal pravdu, si přál, aby to všechno zase zapomněl.

_Byla to ta nejhorší bitva, kterou pamatoval. Prohrávali, ale když se díval do tváří ostatních mužů, viděl jen jakousi slepou odevzdanost, zoufalství, bolest, strach a množství dalších, naděje nebo touha bojovat a zvítězit mezi ně ale rozhodně nepatřily. Zima, drtivá převaha nepřítele, všudypřítomný přízrak smrti, to všechno z nich vysávalo energii, už nedokázali bojovat s nadšením, už nebojovali pro vlast, ale o přežití, jestli vůbec._

_Dokonce i Roderich, který se vždycky tvářil vyrovnaně a nezúčastněně měl v obličeji podivný výraz, který u něj Ludwig doposud neviděl a neměl sebemenší tušení, co může znamenat. Jeho kamarád, ačkoliv se znali od dětských let, pro něj byl stále záhadou._

_Vždycky ho měl za možná maličko nafoukaného člověka. Jeho předci pocházeli z Rakouska, kde snad i něco znamenali, což Roderich rád připomínal a tak nějak se i vznešeně choval. Ludwiga proto nemálo překvapilo, když Roderich odmítl práci v kanceláři v Berlíně, kterou mu nabízeli, a místo pohodlného zaměstnání v hlavním městě Říše s Ludwigem odjel na frontu. Ludwig čekal, že do měsíce zažádá o přeložení, ale Roderich se se svou typickou lehkostí dokázal přizpůsobit. Ostatní ho sice měli za maličko potrhlého, ale, upřímně, kdo tenkrát nebyl._

_Zachmuřeně se odvrátil od Rodericha a svou pozornost soustředil na rychle se blížící nepřátele. Jejich postavy se zvolna nořily z vánice, množství černých siluet v dálce nahánělo strach. Ludwig mrznoucími prsty sevřel svou zbraň, pak se zhluboka nadechl ledového vzduchu, zamířil a vypálil. _

_Jedna temná postava padla bezvládně k zemi a její místo zaujal někdo jiný. Ludwig pochopil, že nemají šanci. Jestli nepřijdou posily, zaplatí za to životem. Tentokrát Rusové nebudou brát zajatce, všechny je bez milosti zabijí. Věděl, že posily nepřijdou, bouře byla příliš silná, jejich zachránci se k nim nemůžou dostat včas._

_Znovu vystřelil a další voják nepřítele se skácel mrtvý k zemi. Ludwig věděl, že mu munice dojde dřív, než se k nim Rusové vůbec přiblíží. Přesto dál střílel a přemýšlel, jak se asi cítil Vash, když umíral, v přesvědčení, že za pár minut se k němu připojí na druhém břehu._

_Jenže brzy se ukázalo, že ani smrt už nemusí být jejich jedinou jistotou. Velitel, mladý, nezkušený a pořádně vyděšený zavelel k ústupu ještě, než Ludwig vystřílel všechny své náboje. _

_Vyměnil si s Roderichem tázavý pohled, opouštět relativní bezpečí valu se jim nechtělo, ale jiná cesta než přes otevřenou zasněženou pustinu nevedla. Nakonec každý vypálil ještě jednu ránu a pak se vydali za svými spolubojovníky, kteří bez ohlížení utíkali z bojiště, zatímco kolem nich svištěly kulky nepřátel._

_Neměli šanci, Rusové byli odpočatí a rychle je doháněli, zatímco většina německých vojáků počala znatelně zpomalovat, někteří padali vysílení k zemi. Ohlédl se na Rodericha, který už za ním taky začínal zaostávat. Bez váhání ho chytil za paži a vlekl za sebou, oči měl upřené na malé rozpadající se stavení, téměř celé zapadané sněhem, které skýtalo alespoň dočasný úkryt._

_Sám nevěděl, jak se jim bez jediného škrábnutí podařilo dostat až dovnitř. Považoval to za štěstí, ale jen do chvíle, kdy si uvědomil, že je zavedl do pasti. Roderich si toho taky všiml, ale mlčel, jen se snažil popadnout dech. V rukou pevně svíral pušku a jeho oči, ve kterých Ludwig nyní už číst dokázal, odrážely výraz smíření s tím, co přijde. Chtěl pronést nějaká slova útěchy, ale žádná ho nenapadala. Radši proto neříkal nic, pohledem jen zkoumal vnitřek domku, který jeho obyvatelé nejspíš opustili mnoho let před tím, než válka vůbec začala. Nezůstalo v něm téměř nic, jen pár prázdných skříněk u holých stěn. Okna, až na jediné, byla vytlučená, na plesnivém koberci ležela tenká vrstva sněhu. Nepříliš útulné, ale umřít mohli i na horších místech, než bylo toto._

_Ludwig zvolna nabil pušku a připlížil se k oknu. Opatrně vyhlédl, spatřil jediného nepřátelského vojáka. Jejich pohledy se na okamžik střetly, než se rychle schoval, spatřil ještě, jak ten muž zvedl ruku a – Ludwiga zachvátila panika. Než stačil cokoliv udělat, ozvalo se tiché cinknutí, jak granát narazil do stěny domku. _

_Pak nastalo hrobové ticho. Přestože bitva zuřila jen pár desítek metrů od nich, Ludwig neslyšel nic, ani třeskot zbraní, ani sténání raněných, ani hvízdání větru. Vnímal jen překotný tlukot vlastního srdce, zatímco se naprosto nesmyslně pokoušel vymyslet způsob, jak se z domku dostat živý. Ještě než si jeho strachem ochromená mysl naplno uvědomila, že už je na cokoliv pozdě, ticho roztříštil hřmot výbuchu._

_Ludwig ucítil závan horkého vzduchu na tváři, do které se mu vzápětí zaryly střepy z roztříštěného okna. Síla exploze ho odhodila na protější zeď, ihned po nárazu, ještě než si stihl uvědomit pulsující bolest hlavy, omdlel._

_Když o pár minut později přišel k sobě, zdálo se mu, že má zlámané všechny kosti v těle. Nepřekvapilo ho ticho, do kterého se probral. V uších cítil jen palčivou bolest, tlaková vlna mu musela protrhnout bubínky. Opravdový šok přišel až ve chvíli, kdy otevřel oči. Další bolest. A tma. Neproniknutelná temnota._

_Jeho ruce vylétly k obličeji, i přes tlustou rukavici cítil ostré úlomky skla. Ztěžka se nadechl a začal kolem sebe šátrat rukama, všude okolo cítil kameny a sníh. Pokusil se postavit, ale další prudký zášleh bolesti, tentokrát v levé noze ho znovu odeslal do bezvědomí._

_Znovu se probral až po několika dnech, byl ale natolik oblouzněný léky proti bolesti, že téměř nevnímal své okolí. Téměř necítil své tělo celé pokryté obvazy, skoro se nehýbal. Jen nehybně ležel na tvrdém lůžku a trpělivě čekal, až ho sestra převlékne a nakrmí, vymění mu obvazy, dá mu injekci a prášek na spaní a možná mu zvýšeným hlasem něco řekne, nevěděl co, její slova slyšel jen těžko. Každé ráno se mu pár chvil věnoval lékař, prohlédl ho, a pak přešel k dalšímu pacientovi jen pár desítek centimetrů od něj. _

_Dávky léků mu postupně začali snižovat, ne proto, že se jeho stav zlepšil, ale proto, že přicházeli stále noví a zásoby se tenčily. S každým dnem vnímal okolní svět jasněji a jeho zmrzačené tělo se taky hlásilo o pozornost. Když mu do ucha sestra ječela, jestli ho něco nebolí, jen kroutil hlavou a v duchu si přál smrt. _

_Lékař tvrdil, že jeho stav se lepší a že ho brzy budou moci převézt do sanatoria. Ludwig žádnou změnu k lepšímu necítil, podle toho, že mu ale s každým převazem dali o něco méně obvazů, usoudil, že to tak opravdu bude. Den před tím, než improvizovanou nemocnici opustil, konečně sebral odvahu zeptat se, jak to, že to vlastně přežil. _

_"Nevím, co přesně se vám stalo a kde jste ke svým zraněním přišel, byl tu hrozný zmatek, pořádně si nebyli jistí ani ti, co vás přinesli, ale… vím na, co se ptáte. Stihli to. Bitva je vyhrána."_

_Doktor udělal krátkou pauzu. Ačkoliv ho Ludwig neviděl, poznal, že se na něj dlouze dívá. „Ten váš kamarád… dělali jsme, co jsme mohli. Je mi líto." zaznělo z velké dálky a zvolna se ozvěnou neslo prázdnotou, která v tu chvíli vznikla v Ludwigově nitru. Přestože nevěděl, o koho se jedná, cítil hluboký smutek, který přetrval i poté, co zapomněl, že se na něco ptal._

_Pak přijel do sanatoria. Panoval tam klid a jakýsi chlad, který poznal už ve chvíli, kdy ho přijali. Bylo to poprvé od jeho probuzení, co s ním někdo mluvil o jeho zraněních. Tón, kterým mu lékař vysvětloval, že bude pravděpodobně do konce života napadat na levou nohu a na jedno oko oslepne částečně, na druhé úplně, se mu nelíbil. Chápal, že tomu muži prošly ordinací desítky takových, jako byl on sám, a jejich utrpení ho nechávalo lhostejným, přesto by ale uvítal alespoň trochu vřelosti. Po letech strávených na bojišti určitě._

_Ale neřekl jediné slovo, jenom otupěle seděl v kolečkovém křesle, na cestu ho vybavili silnou dávkou léků, které ještě nepřestaly působit. Svým způsobem to vítal, nepříjemná fakta o vlastním zdravotním stavu se mu přijímala lépe, když byl omámený._

_Když doktor ukončil svůj proslov, zeptal se na nějaké příbuzné nebo známé, kteří by ho mohli vzít k sobě, míst bylo přece jen málo a zranění byli každý den noví. Pak ho jeho nový osobní ošetřovatel odvezl do pokoje a celou cestu mu kostrbatou němčinou vesele vykládal, jak to v zařízení chodí. Ludwig se ani nenamáhal ho poslouchat. I když v hloubi duše musel přiznat, že mu veselý a energický hlas zvedl náladu._

_

* * *

_

Druhá kapitola by mohla být již brzy, tak nezoufejte. Já se snažím, ale mám toho hodně.


	2. Chapter 2

____

_Muhihihi__ Zrůda je tu s druhou kapitolou, Feli a Ludwi udělají kapku pokrok… pravda, sice je to neplánované, ale Nagat se o to zasadila, a když už jsme v té válce, tak proč jí nevyhovět, že? *kam že se poděla ta logika? * Ale nevadí, nějak to dopadne. A...původně to mělo mít tři kapitoly, ale budou asi čtyři nebo tři a epilog. Ještě uvidím. A jo… je to takové divné, psáno v nepsavé náladě, čistě ze sebedonucení. Taky že to stojí za starou bačkoru. Ale na to každopádně přijdete sami. Už brzo._

Edit:Ten závěr...no, je to sice AU, ale prostě, takovou Hetaliovatost jsem si nemohla odpustit:D:D:D

__Edit II. A chci komenty, jinak nebude příští kapitola. Ju?

___

* * *

_

**To see your face**

_Během prvního dne se o sanatoriu, většině tamějších pacientů a taky o Felicianovi (tak se mu jeho ošetřovatel představil) a jeho rodině dozvěděl snad úplně všechno. Mladý Ital vydržel bez přestávky vyprávět celé hodiny a Ludwig, který dříve upřednostňoval ticho, byl za jeho výřečnost vděčný. Vždyť jediný způsob, jak se udržet v kontaktu s okolním světem bylo naslouchat. Nemohl vstát a projít se po místnosti, jeho rozbolavělé tělo mu to nedovolovalo, nemohl se ani rozhlédnout a svůj pokoj si řádně prohlédnout. A tak trpělivě poslouchal všechno, co mu Feliciano říká, v domnění, že by se mu to jednou mohlo i hodit._

_Pak konečně přišel den, kdy mu sundali obvazy i z očí a on je mohl po dlouhé době zase otevřít. Nedělal si naděje, v duchu se předem připravoval na to, že nic neuvidí, přesto cítil hořké zklamání, když jedna polovina jeho zorného pole byla černá a druhá rudá._

„Něco kolem… tří měsíců?"odhadl nejistě Feliciano a odtáhl závěsy. Ludwig se obrátil směrem k oknu ve snaze vnímat co nejvíce z bledého jasu na levé straně jeho zorného pole. Doktor měl pravdu, jeho zrak se skutečně zlepšoval. Ale jen velice pomalu a Ludwigova naděje na to, že by mohl znovu, alespoň oním jedním okem, vidět, se zvolna vytrácela. Ačkoliv ho ujišťovali, že při ztrátě jednoho ze smyslů se mu zlepší ostatní, byl si téměř jistý, že pro něj to neplatí. Jeho prsty, zničené mrazem nic necítily, uši zvyklé na výbuchy granátů a rachot střelby neslyšely a občas měl pocit, že v ústech i nose stále cítí spáleninu. Zůstala mu jen intuice, pověstný šestý smysl, který v kritickém okamžiku selhal a Rodericha přivedl do záhuby a jeho samotného pak na zbytek života zmrzačil.

„Až se nasnídáte, mám pro vás překvapení!"oznámil mu Feliciano nadšeně.

Ludwig netušil, co by to mohlo být, ale přesto, že by to nikdy nepřiznal, byl i trochu zvědavý. Po třech měsících, které prožil upoutaný na lůžko a ve všem závislý na dalším člověku, byl každý druh rozptýlení vítaný.

„Co je k snídani?"zeptal se naoko nezaujatě, za žádnou cenu nechtěl přiznat, že se těší. Doufal, že dostane nějaké jednoduché jídlo, nejlépe ovesnou kaši. Přestože dělal pokroky, najíst se poslepu pro něj byl stále ještě problém.

„No přece palačinky!"zahlásil Ital a Ludwig jen cosi nespokojeně zabručel. Palačinky znamenaly dřinu s příborem a Felicianovu pomoc, ke které se vázala minimálně půlhodina navíc. Přesto si nijak nestěžoval. Ačkoliv mu to přišlo svým způsobem ponižující, měl rád ty chvíle, kdy Feliciano chytil jeho zjizvené ruce do svých a pomáhal mu krájet jídlo na talíři.

Jen si občas přál, aby to byla jediná činnost, při které se neobešel bez cizí pomoci.

Na samotném začátku pobytu v sanatoriu se nemohl ubránit myšlenkám na sebevraždu. Raději by zahodil svůj vytoužený Železný kříž, než aby snášel každodenní ponížení, které přicházelo s věcmi, které by v běžném životě bral za samozřejmé a nevěnoval jim zvláštní pozornost. V nemocnici to bylo jiné, sestra na něj připadla skoro vždy jiná a mnohdy ani nebyl úplně při vědomí, aby si trapnost situace uvědomoval. Ale trávit celé dny s člověkem, který ho krmí, myje a pomáhá mu na mísu, bylo i na Ludwiga příliš. Občas byl za svou slepotu vděčný, nevěděl, jestli by se po tom všem ještě dokázal Felicianovi podívat do očí.

Nakonec ovšem zjistil, že bez cizí pomoci nemůže ani zemřít. Nedosáhl dál, než půl metru od postele a všichni zaměstnanci ústavu, Felicianem počínaje a uklízečkou konče, pečlivě dohlíželi na to, aby se v té vzdálenosti nenacházelo nic, co by mu mohlo od jeho utrpení navždy osvobodit.

Věděl, že až bude moci chodit, všechno se stane jednodušším. Ale zároveň v hloubi duše doufal, že jestli se opět postaví na vlastní nohy, vůle žít se mu alespoň částečně vrátí.

Ludwig se po několika měsících, snad i letech opět usmál. Teplé sluneční paprsky jako by roztavily ledovou masku, kterou po celé roky nosil, a zase z něj na okamžik učinily obyčejného člověka. Stačilo jen zavřít oči a připadal si jako docela zdravý člověk, který sedí na lavičce a vychutnává si příjemné alpské jaro. Ale byla to pouhá iluze, a Ludwig to věděl. Kdykoliv se pokusil oči zase otevřít, dokonalá temnota porušená malým světlem vlevo mu připomněla, že ve skutečnosti je jen odepsaný mrzák, který se choulí v kolečkovém křesle.

Byl rád, že mu doktor dovolil vycházky. Když mu to Feliciano po snídani sdělil, opravdu ho to překvapilo. Jeho noha sice ještě nebyla dost zdravá na to, aby mohl sám chodit, ale rozdrcené kosti už srostly natolik, aby se mohl bez většího rizika přemístit z lůžka na vozíček.

„Ještě měsíc a pak snad začnete i chodit…"řekl Feliciano když spatřil jeho úsměv. Jestli čekal nějakou odpověď, nedostalo se mu jí. Ludwig mlčel a dál nastavoval tvář slunci. Nebyl si docela jistý, jestli měsíc je hodně nebo málo.

Nejspíš to nebylo moc, ale stejně jako poslední minuty před rozhodující bitvou se i onen měsíc zdál být delší, než jakýkoliv jiný. Projížďky v parku sanatoria pomalu ztrácely své kouzlo, Ludwig byl většinou příliš zamyšlený, než aby si je doopravdy dokázal užít. I Feliciano si toho všiml a snažil se ho všelijak uklidnit a zaměstnat, bez úspěchu. Ať už mluvil o čemkoliv, Ludwig ho neposlouchal, a se zavřenýma očima vzpomínal na Berlín. Jediné město, které pro něj kdy znamenalo domov. Tolik si přál tam ještě jednou vkročit, znovu se procházet jeho ulicemi, alespoň jednou jedinkrát ho chtěl znovu spatřit, v celé jeho slávě. Tenkrát ho ještě ani nenapadlo, že Berlín už dávno není takový, jako když ho před lety opouštěl. I to se ale brzy změnilo a slabé plamínky Ludwigovy naděje opět pohasly.

Přestože Felicianovi téměř nikdy nevěnoval pozornost, všiml si, že jednomu tématu se snaží vyhýbat, jak jen to jde. Někdy se mu to dařilo více, jindy méně, slovo válka ho ale Ludwig nikdy říct neslyšel. Z počátku mu to bylo svým způsobem jedno, nezajímalo ho, jak si vedou německá vojska, nechtěl vědět, kolik lidí přišlo o život jen kvůli cizí touze po moci. S postupem času ale názor přece jenom změnil. Sice dlouho váhal, jestli se má Feliciana ptát, zdálo se, že Ital o válce mluvit nechce, ale nakonec už Ludwig nedokázal mlčet a jednoho slunečného odpoledne v parku se přece jen zeptal.

_„Jak vlastně… probíhá válka?"Feliciano, který právě vyprávěl nějakou veselou historku o sobě a svém bratrovi, překvapeně zmlkl a zastavil se. Pravidelně se ozývající vrzání kol vozíku utichlo a Ludwig se téměř bál nadechnout, aby nastalé ticho neporušil. Už v té chvíli Ludwiga napadlo, že se možná ptát neměl a že odpověď, kterou se mu Feliciano chystá dát, se mu líbit nebude._

_„No… Německo… prohrává. Rusové pomalu začali postupovat na západ…"Feliciano se na okamžik odmlčel, téměř jako by čekal, že ho Ludwig zastaví. Když nic neřekl, Feliciano pokračoval a Ludwig jen nevěřícně naslouchal. I přesto, že zažil východní frontu a znal sílu nepřítele, se mu nechtělo věřit, že by Rusové měli vítězství na dosah ruky. Ale s každou minutou, kdy mladý Ital popisoval, jak se Říše rozpadá a ze všech stran na ni útočí nepřátelé, si Ludwig uvědomoval, jak slabé Německo vlastně je. A vždycky bylo._

_Feliciano mluvil dlouho, Ludwig ho ale brzy přestal vnímat. Tentokrát ani nemusel zavírat oči, aby viděl. Přímo před sebou spatřil zem nasáklou krví, roztrhaná těla a v dáli jasné plameny zvolna stravující vlajku s hákovým křížem. Nadechl se v přesvědčení, že ucítí pach hořící látky a spáleného masa. V té chvíli iluze zmizela, zůstala jen tma a čistý alpský vzduch. Zavrtěl se na vozíčku a znovu se zhluboka nadechl._

_„Jste v pořádku, pane Beillschmidte?"zeptal se Feliciano starostlivě a položil mu ruku na rameno. Ludwig se nepatrně zachvěl, jeho ošetřovatel si toho ale nejspíš nevšiml._

_„V pořádku. Nic mi není."zalhal rychle Ludwig. Nic nebylo v pořádku. Všechno, za co kdy bojoval, jeho sny i rodná země pro kterou by byl ochoten položit vlastní život, se hroutilo jako domeček z karet. A jemu nezbylo nic, nic co by mu pomohlo. V nočním stolku měl stále zamčený Železný kříž a revolver bez nábojů, ve skříni se zvolna usazoval prach na jeho uniformu. Ani na jednu z těch věcí ale od příchodu nesáhl. Nechtěl si připomínat, jak zle na tom je. Sám, opuštěný a pomalu se začínal smiřovat i s tím, že na zbytek života odepsaný a odkázaný na cizí pomoc._

_Na Felicianovu pomoc, připomněl si vzápětí. Nedokázal přesně říct, proč cítil ke svému ošetřovateli takové sympatie. Když býval mladší, neměl lidi, jako byl Feliciano, příliš v lásce. Vlastně je nemohl vystát. Měl rád ticho, a když už nemohl trávit svůj čas o samotě, preferoval málomluvnou společnost. Snad proto se stali s Roderichem, i přes jeho časté stěžování si, dobrými přáteli a snad proto ho Gilbert vždycky tolik rozčiloval._

_Často o tom přemýšlel, když Feliciano zhasl a odešel z jeho pokoje. Ale nebyl si jistý, jestli je to proto, že ticho a tma by byly příliš i pro něj, nebo proto, že po všech těch letech už nechtěl zůstávat sám. Tak jako tak, s postupem času zjišťoval, že Felicianova společnost mu je milejší, než by měla._

Toho odpoledne už Feliciano téměř nepromluvil. Ludwiga to svým způsobem překvapilo, protože podle vyprávění pochopil, že mladý Ital ve válce nikdy nebyl ani neztratil žádné příbuzné, téměř se mu zdálo, že si celosvětového konfliktu ani nevšiml. Trvalo mu ještě dlouho, než došel k závěru, že jeho ošetřovatel se prostě bojí a stále žije v iluzi, že válka je daleko a jeho se netýká. Ludwiga to sice na jednu stranu rozčilovalo, ale neměl dost síly Felicianovy mylné představy vyvrátit, a tak se od onoho dne tématu války vyhýbal stejně obezřetně, jako Ital.

Zbytek měsíce se Ludwig už raději na nic neptal a nechal Feliciana, kterému to očividně vyhovovalo, nerušeně vyprávět veselé rodiné příhody. Nemohl říct, že by mu věnoval nějakou zvláštní pozornost, vlastně si nebyl chvílemi jistý, jestli Feliciana vůbec poslouchá, přesto zjišťoval, že si pamatuje všechno, co mu kdy Ital řekl, téměř slovo od slova. Zároveň si uvědomoval zvláštní teplo, které se mu začalo rozlévat v hrudi pokaždé, když uslyšel Felicianův hlas a šedou prázdnotu, která se objevila vždycky, když utichl. Někdy přemýšlel, jak Feliciano může vypadat, přál si spatřit jeho tvář, alespoň jednou mu pohlédnout do očí, vidět ho se usmát. Vždycky ho pak napadlo, že asi doopravdy bude blázen, za kterého ho ostatní měli už dávno.

Když zrovna nemyslel na Feliciana, přemýšlel o válce. Pozvolna zjišťoval, že snad díky jeho ošetřovateli, a snad díky tomu, že už několik měsíců strávil v naprostém klidu, mu začíná postupně připadat nesmírně vzdálená a neskutečná. Byl si téměř jistý, že zázrak se nestal a Německo dřív nebo později padne do nastavených rukou svých nepřátel, poražené, podrobené a rozvrácené. Jednou ho dokonce napadlo, že jeho osud a osud jeho vlasti je jeden a ten samý. Přišli do války silní, ctižádostiví, plní ideálů a připravení vyhrát. Ale nebyli silní dost. Německo se brzy ocitlo na hranici vlastních možností, a Ludwig tušil, že jeho milovanou zemi čeká podobný konec, jaký stihl jeho. Po rychlém vzestupu přijde ještě rychlejší pád, stejně jako on i jeho země bude zanechána zmrzačená a budou za ni rozhodovat jiní.

* * *

_P. S. S nepřílišným nadšením jsem zjistila, že kdyby neexistovalo slovíčko „věděl", asi jsem pěkně v háji. Protože mám pocit, že každá druhá věta vás informuje o tom, že Ludwig něco „věděl"._

_P. P. S. Je to vadný. Ale nedivte se. Celých několik hodin, co jsem to psala, jsem poslouchala buď moje oblíbené písničky z videí SkadiPirate a nebo Room of Angel (ten jsem si i stihla zpívat). A...nesnažte se pochopit můj systém, se kterým přidávám kurzívu. Já ho taky ještě nepochopila._


	3. Chapter 3

_Konec minulé kapitoly byl maličko useknutý, já vím, ale už mě fakt nenapadlo nic, co bych tam mohla napsat, tak jsem to radši nechala, abych to nepokazila ještě víc. V téhle kapitole snad dojde na nějaké lehké s-a… no, dobře*já tyhle úvody píšu většinou ještě před kapitolou a sama občas nevím* možná… ne, nebudu prozrazovat, každopádně, Nagat, tobě se to stejně asi ještě líbit nebude:D:D:D_

_A jo-neví kdy se z tohohle stal romantický příběh z nemocničního prostředí, ale tahle kapitola je fakt skoro jak scénář k nějaký poťapaný telenovele...tfuj. A víte co? Mě se to nechutný pomalý sbližování bez jakýkoliv sexuální aktivity líbí*zdrhá před Nagat*._

_P. S. Psáno u děsně inspirativního a nehappyendovatého Ohne dich od Rammsteinů. A ne, nemyslím inspirativního ve smyslu že:ohnul ho přes stůl a ***._

_P. P. S. Ano, z Ludwiho a Gilba jsem udělala nevlastní bráchy. Páč se mi to hodilo do krámu. Ta část o minulosti je nedůležitá-jak se to vezme. Ale bavila mě. A taky jsem potřebovala nějaké… intermezzo, abych to Ludwiho štěstí trochu zmírnila._

_P. P. P. S Ten konec je odporný, já vím, ale pochopte, díky Nagat jsem naprosto vygumovaná-Transformers yaoi tohle prostě občas dělá, no._

_

* * *

_

**To see your face**

Zhluboka se nadechl a pak udělal první krok. Nohou mu okamžitě projel zášleh bolesti, ale nevěnoval mu zvláštní pozornost a raději soustředil veškerou svou energii na rozpohybování ochablých svalů. Šlo to těžko, vlastně celý proces byl složitější, než čekal. Tušil sice, že po několika měsících bez sebemenšího pohybu budou jeho nohy slabé, když se ale poprvé pokusil postavit a zjistil, že v nohách ztratil veškerou sílu a cit, překvapilo ho to. Přesto to nevzdal a dál nutil svoje končetiny, aby se pohybovaly. Pokaždé, když přenesl na chodidlo váhu, ucítil bolest a s každým krokem mu rychle ubývalo sil, odmítal to ale přiznat.

Svým způsobem mu to připomínalo jeho začátky v armádě. Prvních několik měsíců pro něj bylo peklo, často ho nutili běhat nebo klikovat až do úplného vyčerpání, nejednou ho Gilbert musel bezvědomého odnášet z cvičiště. Ale nevzdal to. Nenechal se zlomit, až jednoho dne prostě neomdlel a odešel po svých.

Doufal, že i ze sanatoria jednou odkráčí, možná o holi, ale bez pomoci cizího člověka. Bylo mu jedno, kolik času to zabere, kolik týdnů, měsíců a klidně i let ještě stráví pod dohledem lékařů. Teď, když měl před sebou nějaký cíl, kterého mohl dosáhnout vlastními silami, pro něj čas znamenal jen málo.

Zatím byl ovšem na samotném začátku své cesty pryč. Udělal sotva osm kroků a už se mu podlamovala kolena. Připadal si jako malé dítě, které dělá své první krůčky, přičemž se jednou ručkou drží postele a druhou matky. Jen s tím rozdílem, že místo do plenek byl oblečený do sepraného pyžama, a kolem postele ho nevedla jeho matka ale Feliciano, který při každém kroku dodal něco povzbudivého, Ludwig chvílemi očekával, že na něj jeho ošetřovatel začne šišlat.

Když udělal desátý krok, usoudil, že pro začátek to stačí a vyčerpaně se svalil na postel. V levé noze mu bolestivě cukalo, téměř, jako by mu kosti v ní roztříštili znovu. Pravá noha mu připadala jen nesmírně těžká, když ji chtěl zvednout na postel, nedokázal to.

I přes všechno fyzické nepohodlí cítil mocný příliv štěstí. Najednou se všechno zdálo tak lehké, dokonce ho napadlo, že z toho všeho vyvázl vlastně ještě celkem dobře. Stále byl sice téměř slepý, ale věděl, že s tím dokáže žít. V tu chvíli pro něj nebylo nic nemožné.

Z jeho nadšených úvah ho vyrušil až Feliciano tichým „Dokázal jste to."

Ludwig se překvapeně natočil do směru, odkud uslyšel jeho hlas. Docela zapomněl, že v pokoji není sám. Napadlo ho, že by možná měl něco říct, ale zároveň měl pocit, že Feliciano ještě zdaleka neskončil. Téměř, jako by mu chtěl říct ještě něco, ale neměl k tomu dost odvahy. Ludwig, jehož sluch, ač poznamenaný hlukem boje, si uvědomil, že Feliciano se za tu chvíli ani nepohnul, že téměř ani nedýchal.

Jako člověk, který konečně zamířil a čeká na tu správnou chvíli, aby stiskl spoušť.

Ve chvíli, kdy už chtěl ticho porušit, se ozvalo zašustění látky a Ludwig ucítil, jak se k němu Feliciano naklonil a váhavě ho objal. Tentokrát to byl Ludwig, kdo zůstal několik vteřin naprosto nehybný. Nakonec se rozhodl, že už nemá co ztratit a opatrně položil dlaně na Felicianova záda.

Nejisté objetí vydrželo jen pár vteřin, pak se Feliciano odtáhl. Ludwig byl příliš zaměstnaný překotným tlukotem vlastního srdce, než aby si všiml tíživého ticha, do kterého se celý pokoj ponořil. Stále a stále si v mysli přehrával okamžik, kdy se Felicianovy ruce zkřížily za jeho zády a jejich těla se přitiskla k sobě a litoval, že to skončilo tak rychle.

Z úvah ho vytrhl až příchod doktora. Ten si podivné atmosféry, která v místnosti panovala, ani nevšiml. Pozdravil Ludwiga, položil mu pár otázek a pak se obrátil k Felicianovi a na něco se ho zeptal italsky. Chvíli polohlasně o něčem diskutovali a Ludwig mohl opět jen hádat, co si sdělují. Feliciano mu nikdy neříkal obsah těchto rozhovorů, které se sice nejspíš týkaly jeho, i když své jméno je nikdy říct neslyšel, ale nebyly určené jeho uším. Když mu něco chtěli sdělit, řekli to prostě německy, někdy lépe, někdy hůře, ale vždycky pochopil, co po něm vyžadují.

Moc dobře si uvědomoval, že víc než zvědavost ho sžírá strach. Přestože mu na počátku jeho pobytu řekli, že nenajdou-li se žádní žijící příbuzní, zůstane tam, _jak dlouho bude třeba_, měl nepříjemný pocit, že jeho budoucnost je nejistá. Za těmi čtyřmi slovy se mohlo skrývat mnoho významů a Ludwig to věděl, stejně dobře, jako že by mu Feliciano nikdy neřekl, o čem s doktory mluví, i kdyby se ho zeptal.

Když dohovořili, doktor mu německy popřál hodně štěstí a odešel z místnosti. Jakmile se za ním zavřely dveře, Feliciano se vesele rozpovídal a Ludwig se, po několika málo minutách, rád nechal nakazit Italovou dobrou náladou a až do večera se téměř usmíval.

Na rozhovor v italštině v následujících dnech rychle zapomněl, stejně jako na většinu věcí, které ho předtím sžíraly. Už nemusel celé dny ležet nebo sedět, a při nácviku chůze nebo jiných rehabilitačních cvičeních mu na znepokojující myšlenky nezbýval čas. S každým dnem došel dál a ani potom nebyl tak vyčerpaný, věděl, že brzy bude moct postel a Felicianovu pomocnou ruku vyměnit za berle. Taky se mu snáz usínalo a lépe spalo. Sny, které se mnohdy mísily s jeho nejtemnějšími vzpomínkami, se začaly zvolna vytrácet a každé ráno se zdálo o něco lepší, než to předchozí.

Snad… o něco světlejší?

Zpočátku se mu zdálo, že je to jen jeho představivost, zbožné přání, ale postupně si uvědomoval, že jeho zrak se skutečně zlepšuje. Na pravé straně sice zůstala úplná tma, ale světla vlevo s každým dnem přibývalo.

Nikomu se o tom nezmínil, rozhodl se nechat si to, alespoň pro začátek pro sebe. Bylo mu celkem jedno, jak na to bude reagovat doktor, až to zjistí, sám to nepovažoval za jinak důležité. Mnohem víc pro něj znamenalo vědomí, že, bude-li mít alespoň trochu štěstí, uvidí Feliciana.

Uměl čekat. Tentokrát nešlo o další schopnost získanou ve válce-i když tam mu mnohokrát zachránila život. Trpělivosti se naučil o mnoho let dříve, když byl malý kluk a Gilbert ještě žil. Nerad na ty věci vzpomínal, ale mučivé čekání na ráno, kdy se probudí a konečně uvidí něco víc, než pouhé světlo mu nelítostně připomínalo jeho dětství. Chvíle, kdy se s Gilbertem krčili v komoře, zatímco Ludwigův opilý otec kdesi v domě rozbíjel nádobí a tloukl jejich matku, a čekali, jestli dojde i na ně. Gilbert sliboval, že jakmile se naskytne příležitost, utečou do Pruska, k jeho otci, důležitému šlechtici. Téměř každou noc se vzbudil, v očekávání, že Gilbert bude stát nad jeho postelí a naléhavě šeptat, ať si sbalí věci, že musí jít. Ale nikdy nespatřil Gilbertovy jiskřící oči ve tmě, hleděl jen na zažloutlé mapy na stropě, a stíny tančící na stěnách, a když se otočil, tak uviděl Gilberta s rozbitým nosem. Zlomeného, poníženého, bez jakéhokoliv náznaku odhodlání se o cokoliv pokoušet. Jedna jeho část se chtěla otočit na bok a brečet, dokud by neusnul, ta druhá ho naopak nutila k tomu, aby vylezl z postele a šel Gilberta utěšit. Nakonec nikdy neudělal ani jedno, jenom dál nehnutě ležel a pozoroval bratrovu bolest.

Trvalo několik let, než se konečně odhodlal vstát. Toho dne měl otec připito ještě víc, než obvykle a taky nezůstalo jen u zlomeného nosu. Gilbert vypadal opravdu zoufale a Ludwig se nedokázal jen dívat.

_Bez dlouhého přemýšlení vstal z postele a přešel k bratrovi. Gilbert si ho nevšiml, stále byl příliš zaměstnaný svou snahou alespoň trochu zmírnit proud krve valící se z jeho nosu. Byl na něj vskutku neutěšený pohled, zvlášť s vědomím, že to všechno dělá jenom kvůli němu. Kdyby nestál v cestě, Ludwig by dopadl stejně, jeho otec nedělal rozdíly mezi vlastním nebo nevlastním synem… opilý je beztak nedokázal rozeznat._

_Opatrně mu položil ruku na rameno. Gilbert sebou překvapeně trhnul, jeho oči se rozšířily strachem, Ludwig cítil, jak se celé bratrovo tělo napjalo._

„_Vyděsils mě…"zašeptal Gilbert a trochu se uvolnil. Ludwig kývl._

„_Takhle to dál nejde"řekl tiše a cípem prostěradla začal otírat Gilbertovi zasychající krev z rozbitého obočí. _

„_Asi… ne."souhlasil Gilbert a slabě zasykl, když se látka dotkla bolavého místa. _

„_Co chceš dělat?"zeptal se Ludwig. Plán na útěk do Pruska považoval svým způsobem za… promlčený, ani jeden z nich už nevěřil, že by to mohlo vyjít._

_Gilbert dlouho zíral do podlahy, přemýšlel, nemluvil. Když už Ludwig chtěl svou otázku o trochu naléhavěji zopakovat, Gilbert prudce vzhlédl. V jeho očích byl stále patrný strach, Ludwig v nich ale spatřil i náznak spalujícího žáru, se kterým se později Gilbert vrhal do bitev._

„_Zabiju ho."_

Nezabil ho, nikdy. Následovalo jen další čekání, další chvíle plné strachu v komoře, další večery strávené v tíživém tichu, další bolest a nejistota. Ale Ludwig stále čekal na vysvobození, stále Gilbertovi věřil a doufal, že jednoho dne přece… možná si tenkrát uvědomoval, že to Gilbert sám nedokáže, ale nevěděl, jak by mu mohl pomoct. Nakonec, po mnoha měsících od jejich nočního rozhovoru Ludwig pochopil, že pokud něco neudělá sám, pravděpodobně se Gilbert nedožije svých osmnáctých narozenin.

Než ale vůbec stačil cokoliv udělat, stalo se všechno tak nějak… samo.

_Z kuchyně slyšel rány, otcův nepříčetný řev a matčin hlasitý pláč. Trvalo to už hodnou chvíli, začínal mít o Gilberta strach. Téměř už se chystal vyjít z pokoje, když hluk ustal. Chvíli naslouchal a pak se vrátil zpátky do postele v očekávání, že Gilbert se za chvíli vrátí, zkrvavený, ale živý. _

_Jenomže místo toho ticho prořízl matčin hlasitý křik. Připadal si, jako by mu někdo vychrstl za krk kbelík ledové vody, když si uvědomil, co matka křičí. Její „Tys ho zabil!" mu stále znělo v uších, i když dům se po dvojím bouchnutí dveří opět ponořil do ticha._

_Ve strachu, co vlastně uvidí, proběhl bytem až do kuchyně. Na podlaze v kaluži krve tam ležel Gilbert. Oči měl zavřené, nehýbal se a Ludwig se pomalu začínal bát nejhoršího. Rychle si k tělu klekl a dva prsty položil na stranu jeho krku. Projela jím vlna úlevy, když ucítil slabý puls. _

_Pocit naděje se ale vzápětí vytratil, když si uvědomil, že neví, co dělat. Gilbert potřeboval doktora, krvácející rána na jeho hlavě sice nevypadala nijak hrozivě, ale zranění se nedala posuzovat na první pohled a Ludwig to věděl. Taky si nemohl být jistý, kdy se otec vrátí, a co udělá. Nepochyboval jedině o tom, že musí zmizet. _

_Po chvíli horečnatého uvažování se pokusil Gilberta zvednout. Byl těžký, ale Ludwig jeho váhu ani nevnímal, jediné, co si uvědomoval, byl jeho vlastní strach a krev všude kolem a možná i tikání hodin kdesi v jeho hlavě. Snad díky tomu se mu nakonec podařilo bezvládné tělo napůl vynést a napůl vytáhnout z bytu. _

_Jakmile za ním zaklaply dveře, na tvářích ho zaštípal chladný vzduch. Od úst mu začaly stoupat obláčky páry, všiml si, že sněží. Napadlo ho, že by se měl vrátit pro nějaké oblečení, ale nakonec se rozhodl dál se nezdržovat a začal Gilberta táhnout pryč._

_Nevěděl, jak dlouho se s bratrovým bezvládným tělem proplétal berlínskými uličkami, strach ho stále hnal kupředu, dokud se mu z vyčerpání nezačala podlamovat kolena. Teprve až se sesunul na zem, si uvědomil, že nemá tušení, kam se dostal. _

_Pokusil se vstát, ale i poslední zbytky sil ho opustily a po chvíli marného snažení opět klesl vedle bezvědomého Gilberta. Zvolna ho začala zaplavovat beznaděj. Mohl jen doufat, že je tam někdo najde a pomůže jim. Jenomže minuty dál plynuly v naprostém tichu, k jeho uším nedoléhal ani zvuk lidských hlasů ani ozvěna kroků. Začínala mu být zima a trochu znepokojeně si uvědomil, že se mu chce spát. Čím déle seděl na chladné zemi, tím těžší bylo s tím bojovat, až se nakonec vzdal a zavřel oči. Poslední, co mu utkvělo v mysli, byla silueta ve světle pouliční lampy. Pak se svět ponořil do tmy._

_Když se ráno probudil, ležel v posteli a bolelo ho celé tělo. Kdesi z dálky slyšel hlasy, které neznal. Otevřel oči a zjistil, že leží na posteli v pokoji velkém asi jako polovina jejich bytu. Doma tedy určitě nebyl. Převrátil se na bok a uviděl spícího Gilberta, který byl stále ještě hodně bledý a hlavu měl pečlivě obvázanou, jinak až na pár modřin v obličeji vypadal celkem normálně._

_Posadil se a pořádně si prohlédl pokoj. Místnost mu v ničem nepřipomínala spartánskou cimru, kterou doma sdílel s Gilbertem, ať už zařízením nebo velikostí. Vlastně nic tak hezkého ještě předtím neviděl. Ve svém zaujetí si ani nevšiml, že se dveře otevřely a dovnitř někdo vešel. Teprve po chvíli si uvědomil, že jen pár metrů od něj stojí nějaký cizí člověk a starostlivě ho pozoruje._

Vzpomínka se rozplynula jako dým, když se dveře hlasitě zavřely a kroky, nepochybně Felicianovy, se rozlehly pokojem. Ozvalo se šustění a chrastění kovu, když Feliciano odtahoval závěsy. Ludwig se obrátil směrem ke zdroji zvuku a otevřel oči.

V levé straně lebky pocítil explozi nesnesitelné bolesti, tisíckrát horší, než při výbuchu, který ho o zrak téměř připravil. Svět se na okamžik rozplynul v oslňující bílé, téměř jako by mu někdo do oka vrazil doběla rozžhavený kus železa a odmítl ho vytáhnout.

Ale pak ten pocit začal zvolna ustupovat a do jeho mysli se začaly vkrádat i další vjemy… chladný vzduch proudící do pokoje otevřeným oknem, vůně čaje, Felicianovy tiché kroky a… zamlžený obraz místnosti, který tam předtím nebyl.

Překvapeně zamrkal, ale ta věc se neztratila, spíš naopak, tvary se zostřily, barvy vypadaly živější… a přímo naproti jeho posteli stál člověk, jehož tvář sice rozeznat nedokázal, ale to už byla drobnost, věc, na které ani tolik nezáleželo.

Feliciano se k němu otočil zády a nevšiml si, že Ludwig nehlučně vstal z postele, jeho uši nezachytily tlapkání bosých nohou po podlaze, nevšiml si ani velkého stínu, který zcela zakryl ten jeho. Že jeho svěřenec není na svém místě, mu došlo až ve chvíli, kdy se otočil a leknutím téměř upustil šálek s čajem. Z počátečního šoku se ale vzpamatoval poměrně rychle, hrníček odložil na vozík, a snažil se Ludwiga dostrkat zpátky na postel.

„Pane Beillschmidte, neměl byste tu takhle chodit, mohl byste si něco udělat a nebo-"začal Feliciano Ludwiga kárat, tón jeho hlasu byl ale stále příliš milý, než aby ho kdokoliv bral vážně. A Ludwig ho beztak ani neposlouchal.

Ačkoliv měl jen zlomek své původní fyzické síly, Feliciana, který se ani nijak nebránil, dostrkal zpátky ke zdi. V té chvíli ho ani nenapadlo, že možná zašel příliš daleko, že se měl víc ovládat. Jeho radost z navráceného zraku, konečně oceněné několikaměsíční čekání alespoň dočasně odplavily jeho chmury, jako povodeň řítící se od protržené hráze, a na povrch vynesly věci z hlubin jeho nitra, o kterých ani netušil, že tam jsou.

Netušil, co přesně cítil, když vlastním tělem přitiskl Feliciana na zeď – mohla to být touha, zoufalství, možná jenom potřeba být blízko někomu, kdo by mu mohl rozumět… ale ať to bylo cokoliv, naprosto ho to ovládlo.

„Já vidím…"zašeptal. Potřeboval to štěstí s někým sdílet, nedokázal ho držet v sobě a jen suše oznámit pozitivní změnu svého zdravotního stavu. „Já vidím…"opakoval stále dokola, přestože toho chtěl říct mnohem víc. Ale v tu chvíli si nedokázal vzpomenout na slova, kterými by to vyjádřil.

A pak se kdesi v jeho mozku vynořila myšlenka, kterou by jindy zavrhl, myšlenka na věci, za které by ho v armádě byli schopni soudit, možná i zabít. Ale tohle nebyla armáda, válka se ho téměř netýkala a jeho paže se tedy bez výčitek mohla zvednout a jeho zjizvené, citlivé prsty se zlehka dotkly Felicianovy tváře, jeho rtů, které-pro Ludwiga nepochopitelně-byly zkřivené do úsměvu. A právě to mu dodalo odvahy, zbavilo ho posledních zábran, posledního zbytku jakékoliv soudnosti.

Okamžik, kdy se jejich rty poprvé setkaly, se mu vryl do paměti jako nic předtím. Ta vzpomínka mu zůstala až do smrti, dokázal si ji vybavit, i když už zapomněl své vlastní jméno. Střípek absolutna, který zůstane, i když všechno ostatní zmizí. Okamžik vítězství, který ale mohl znamenat i prohru, neodvratitelnou ztrátu. Okamžik, který mu přinesl štěstí, ale taky mu, nedlouho poté, začal působit jen bolest.

_Ten konec je odporný, já to vím, ale fakt… neměla jsem nápady. Za ten divný, zbytečný a naprosto nevhodně umístěný bezvýznamný flashback se omlouvám, ale nějak jsem potřebovala zacpat místo a přenést se přes blok-což se nepovedlo, ale budiž. V příští kapitole yaoi, snad._

_A jestli nebude komentář, přepadne vás Ivan proměněnej v nadrženýho sadistickýho robota. A Megatron se bude moct jít zahrabat. _

_Možná jsou tam někde chyby, nespojitosti. Jestli je najdete dřív, než já, napište, já je opravím._


	4. Chapter 4

_Budu zvracet._

_No dobře, tak ne, ale je to děsný. Po tolika měsících jsem konečně něco vyplodila, no, humus, řeknu vám. Je tam yaoi, ale nijak popisné a ten začátek jsem domrvila, jak jsem jen mohla._

_Klidně mě zabijte, mě to mrzet nebude, vás taky ne._

_A rovnou přiznávám: nešlo to, fakt to nešlo, musela jsem se nutit, opakuju se a je to vlastně celé hrozně divné._

_P. S. Postavy se chovají tak trochu nepochopitelně. A ne, na nic se mě neptejte. A nebo se ptejte a kritizujte dle libosti, mě už je to celkem jedno, hlavně, že to mám z krku. Cuz I gotta move on!_

_P. P. S. Jo, a to zbavení svéprávnosti je tak trochu… mimo, ale bylo potřeba, aby to všechno fungovalo podle plánu :3 Jo, a ten konec asi maaaaaličko nedává smysl. Teda, je to tam takové šroubované, sama nevím:D_

_

* * *

_

**To see your face**

„Vidíte? Já vám říkal, že se tu jednou doopravdy rozhlédnete." uchechtl se doktor a zhasl baterku, kterou mu předtím svítil do levého oka. Ludwig zamrkal a sklopil hlavu ve snaze zamaskovat šťastný úsměv. Jeho zrak se sice vrátil už před několika dny, ale Ludwig tomu stále nedokázal uvěřit. Nechtěl si připouštět, že všechny ty věci, které vidí-svůj pokoj, zahrada za oknem, slunce na obloze, doktoři, sestry, Feliciano-jsou skutečné. Namlouval si, že je to jen nějaká hrůzná halucinace vytvořená falešnou nadějí, kruté mučení, které mu ale způsobí bolest, až skončí. I přes to, že se cítil nesmírně šťastný, neustále se bál, že se něco stane. Že se jednoho dne probudí a bude opět slepý, že Feliciana přidělí k jinému pacientovi…

Připadalo mu, že má příliš mnoho na to, aby si to všechno mohl udržet. V hloubi duše ho neustále sžíral strach z budoucnosti, z toho co přijde. Nechtěl nic ztratit, ale cosi mu napovídalo, že na konci mu nezůstane vůbec nic kromě vlastní bolesti z nenaplněných snů a pocitu ztráty. Téměř se viděl, jak jako vyhublá postava stojí uprostřed pustiny a zmučeně hledí na svou prázdnou náruč a snaží se vzpomenout si alespoň na to, kdo je, zatímco bodavý vítr z něj trhá oblečení a vlci se pomalu shlukují opodál, aby z něj servali i jeho kůži a maso, aby mu vytrhali vnitřnosti a napili se jeho krve. Viděl kroužící supy, zvolna se slétající k jeho ohlodaným kostem, které se zvolna rozpadly v prach, až z něj nezbylo vůbec nic.

Ale i přes všechny své obavy se nedokázal neradovat. Žádná noční můra, žádná jeho děsivá představa, nic mu nedokázalo sebrat nezkrotný pocit štěstí, který zcela ovládal jeho nitro. Kdyby měl jen o něco více síly, zvedl by Feliciana do vzduchu, kdyby mu to jeho rozdrcená končetina dovolovala, rozběhl by se s ním pryč a už nikdy by se nevrátil. Kdyby mu to doktoři dovolili, odešel by a vzal Feliciana s sebou. Protože něco v hloubi duše mu napovídalo, že on by ho následoval kamkoliv.

Jenomže pokaždé, když se zeptal, dostal jen neurčitou odpověď. Doktor mlžil, mluvil v hádankách a víc latinsky, než německy, takže Ludwig ani pořádně nerozuměl, co mu vlastně říká. Zpočátku mu to nepřišlo divné, nebyl ještě úplně zdravý, ale jakmile se jeho zrak-v rámci jeho omezených možností-úplně vrátil, začalo v něm narůstat podezření. Nejdřív v podobě střípků nejistoty, které s postupem času rostly a zarývaly se zevnitř do jeho útrob ve snaze přimět Ludwiga vystřízlivět. Jenomže jeho dětinské štěstí a Felicianův laskavý úsměv a milující dotek bolest uklidnily a Ludwig ztratil svou soudnost.

Pár měsíců po onom dni si ještě dokázal přiznat, že udělal chybu, že kdyby se nenechal ovládnout, možná by nemusel tolik trpět, možná by si zachoval zdravý rozum, možná by se z něj nestala živá troska. Pak už ztratil pojem o realitě a tiché šílenství ho naprosto ovládlo. Stejně jako později jeho bratr se obviňoval z něčeho, co byla jeho vina, byť jen napůl, protože oba jednali podle svého nejlepšího vědomí a svědomí a ničili všechno, co jim přišlo do cesty v domnění, že dělají pravý opak.

Namlouval si, že mohl něco tušit, když slyšel další z mnoha rozhovorů v italštině, delší a znepokojivější, než ty předchozí a jediný, v jehož naléhavém šepotu něco zaslechl. _Gilbert Beillschmidt_, řekl ten doktor a Feliciano sebou trhnul a pak dál bez hnutí a jediného slova naslouchal svému nadřízenému. Ludwig netušil, co to znamená, nepochopil, co se mohlo stát, a na nic se neptal, když doktor odešel. Jen nehnutě ležel a jako ve snu pozoroval Feliciana, jak otáčí klíčem ve dveřích a pak zvolna přichází k jeho posteli, sklání se nad ním a naléhavě tiskne své rty na jeho.

Měl ho lehce a ohleduplně odmítnout a zeptat se, co se stalo, měl ignorovat zrychlený tlukot vlastního srdce a toužebný záchvěv v rozkroku a promluvit s Felicianem, ale neudělal nic z toho. Nechal se zcela ovládnout a stáhl Feliciana k sobě, pevně přitiskl jeho drobné tělo ke svému a přivřel oči, neschopný vzdát se veškerého světla.

Když se Feliciano odtáhl a uklidňující váha a teplo zmizely z jeho hrudníku, nespokojeně zase víčka zvedl. Spatřil Feliciana, jak nejistě sedí obkročmo na jeho nohách a okamžitě jím projela další vlna touhy. Posadil se a znovu si Feliciana přitáhl k sobě a zdálo se, že s tím gestem Italova nejistota vymizela a nahradilo ji něco neurčitého, co Ludwigovi tolik připomínalo jeho samotného v den, kdy Feliciana poprvé spatřil. Zoufalá potřeba cítit někoho blízko, držet ho v náručí spojená s fyzickou touhou, nutnost ujistit se, že ten druhý tam ještě vůbec je.

Měl to zastavit, když ještě mohl. Mělo ho napadnout, že Feliciano, ať už k němu cítil cokoliv, se snažil především najít útěchu. Možná, že kdyby ho odmítl, ranilo by ho to, ale bolest by to byla rozhodně menší, než při tom, co se doopravdy stalo. Jenomže Ludwig v tu chvíli nepřemýšlel o tom, co by měl nebo neměl dělat. Jeho smysly vnímaly jen Feliciana a jeho tělo si nepřálo nic jiného, než být s ním, vedle něj, _v něm_, bez ohledu na následky, jaké by to mohlo mít. Ani ve snu ho nenapadlo, že by je mohl někdo slyšet, že by někdo mohl přijít a podivovat se zamčeným dveřím… Málem si nevšiml, že Felicianovi se povedlo zbavit ho košile, ucítil jen lehké zašimrání chladného vzduchu na jeho rozpálené kůži, než se k němu Ital přitiskl a svou vahou ho přitlačil zpátky na postel a zahnal všechny Ludwigovy pochybnosti ještě, než se stihly vůbec objevit.

Nikdy, ani v tom nejpodivnějším snu, ho nenapadlo, že by došli tak daleko. Když Feliciana poprvé políbil, čekal, že ho Ital odstrčí, začne volat o pomoc, nechá se přidělit k jinému pacientovi, nebo možná jeho přesunou do jiné léčebny. S tím, že Ital s drobným úsměvem na rtech polibek opětuje, nepočítal. Stejně tak ho zaskočilo, jak ochotný byl Feliciano pokračovat v jejich vztahu. Ludwig si byl naprosto jistý, že to je zakázané a dostali by se do obrovských problémů, Feliciano nad jeho obavami ale vždycky mávl rukou a jenom se na něj dál usmíval.

Ale tohle nebyl sen. Všechno-nemocniční pokoj, temnota, která pohlcovala pravou stranu jeho zorného pole i prudké světlo vlevo, skrčené prostěradlo, které ho tlačilo do zad, kapky potu, které zvolna perlily na jeho čele, měkký dotek Felicianovy kůže pod jeho dlaněmi, které spočívaly na Italových bocích a taky spalující horkost, která obklopovala jeho tvrdý úd-to všechno bylo skutečné. A snad až příliš krásné, než aby to vydrželo.

Snažil se Feliciana zpomalit. Nechtěl mu ublížit a pokoušel se všechno co nejvíc prodloužit, téměř jako by mu něco říkalo, že by to mohlo být naposledy. Ale Ital ho nenechal, i přes to, že se mu v očích leskly slzy bolesti. Nakonec Ludwig, zbavený veškeré soudnosti, trochu povolil, a jeho ruce, které ještě o několik okamžiků dříve držely Feliciana dole, mu pomohly zrychlit.

Bylo to příliš krátké na to, aby se z toho stala ceněná vzpomínka, ale příliš dlouhé a zoufalé na to, aby dokázal zcela zapomenout. Okamžik, kdy vyvrcholil a zasténal Felicianovo jméno do dlaně pohotově přitisknuté na jeho ústa, stejně jako chvíle, kdy se Felici zhroutil na jeho hrudník, se mu vryl do paměti stejně, jako jejich první polibek, ale nakonec vybledl mnohem dříve. Protože to, co přišlo potom, zcela zastínilo všechny hezké věci, které ho v ten den potkaly.

Chvíli jen leželi, přerývavě dýchali a nemluvili. Nebylo třeba nic říkat, myslel si Ludwig, pravda ale spočívala jinde. Feliciano se bál mu sdělit pravdu, místo toho raději rychle vstal a zahladil všechny stopy jejich vášně. Ludwiga to nepřekvapilo, jakmile euforie opadla, došlo mu, jak moc to bylo riskantní. Když Feliciano tiše otočil klíčem, chtěl něco říct, ticho se pomalu začalo měnit v nepříjemné, až znepokojující, ke slovu se ale nedostal. Ještě, než se jeho ošetřovatel stihl přesunout ke své židli, ozvalo se zaklepání a dveře se otevřely.

A Ludwig na okamžik zase viděl jenom černo.

Ve dveřích, vedle ředitele nemocnice a ženy v zelených šatech, kterou neznal, stál Gilbert. Na sobě měl pruskou uniformu, která ostře kontrastovala s jeho bledým obličejem. Jeho vlasy vypadaly o trochu světlejší, než jaké si je pamatoval, jeho oči upřené přímo na něj žhnuly jako dva uhlíky. Jakmile se Ludwig vzpamatoval z šoku, explodovala v něm nová radost, která ho naprosto zaplavila. Nečekal, že Gilberta ještě někdy uvidí, téměř se s tím smířil. Považoval ho za mrtvého a najednou ho viděl přímo před sebou, živého, sice trochu pohublého a unaveného, ale na tom nezáleželo, to mohl vyléčit čas.

Když Gilberta objímal, když se seznámil s jeho mladou ženou, Elizavetou, když Gilbertovi vyprávěl svůj příběh a pak pozorně poslouchal ten jeho, cítil se bezmezně šťastný. Ve svém sladkém opojení si nevšiml Feliciana, který stál u okna a snažil se potlačit slzy. Veškerou svou pozornost soustředil na svého znovunalezeného bratra a okolní svět ho velkým obloukem míjel. Jenomže jeho radost ho vynesla snad až příliš vysoko nad zem, a o to tvrdší byl taky pád.

A tma ještě jednou, naposledy, zatemnila jeho pohled, když mu řekli, že ho nepřijeli jen navštívit.

Mraky se na okamžik rozestoupily a spalující sluneční paprsky se lehce otřely o jeho tvář, prosvítily bílé vlasy a zažehly pár jisker v dávno vyhaslých očích starého blázna. Kdyby toho ještě byl schopen, vzpomněl by si na hřejivý dotek na své tváři a svěží vůni alpského vzduchu, na veselý hlas i na tvář, ke které patřil. Kdyby mu zůstal i poslední střípek jeho dřívější schopnosti rozumně uvažovat, možná by si dokázal vybavit své jméno, to jak ho říct, napsat. Možná by poznal lidi, kteří se o něj dennodenně starali a usmívali se na něj, zatímco za jeho zády si vyměňovali zoufalé pohledy. Ale Ludwig, který otupěle zíral na oblohu kdesi v Argentině, si nic nepamatoval, nikoho nepoznával a sám nevěděl, kdo je. Neměl ani tušení, že kdysi sedával v podobném kolečkovém křesle o několik tisíc kilometrů dál. Jeho senilní mozek mu nedokázal vysvětlit, proč se v naději otáčí, kdykoliv někdo přijde, ani proč se mu v hrudi rozhostí bezedná prázdnota, když uvidí tu milou ženu s květinou ve vlasech a nebo muže s podivně zoufalým pohledem. Nechápal, proč ve snech vidí jiskřící hnědé oči a slyší veselý smích, cítí uklidňující dotek něčích rukou a někdy i lehké zašimrání motýlích křídel na rtech.

Nevěděl a nechápal vůbec nic. Jeho vzpomínky vybledly stejně rychle, jako jizvy na jeho zmrzačeném tělo, jeho vlasy zbělely a oči vyhasly a s nimi i poslední střípky jeho rozumu. Trvalo jen pár let, než si válka, zranění a vnitřní bolest vybraly svou daň. Zestárl, zapomněl a nejspíš se zbláznil.

A tentokrát neměl žádnou naději na uzdravení. Tentokrát ne.

Gilbert nenáviděl tu bezmoc, která ho ovládla pokaždé, když se na svého bratra-nebo to, co z něj zbylo-podíval. V hloubi duše věděl, že je to nejspíš jeho chyba, a ani Elizaveta mu to nedokázala vymluvit. Koneckonců, vždycky to byla jeho chyba, ať už šlo o cokoliv. Zásluhou jeho vlastní neschopnosti museli léta trpět, než se jim konečně podařilo uprchnout tyranii jeho otce. To on udělal hloupou chybu, kvůli které ho zajali, a on nemohl být u svého bratra, když ho Ludwig nejvíc potřeboval. A nakonec i on zbavil Ludwiga posledních zbytků rozumu, když přetrhl poslední tenkou, ale zároveň nesmírně silnou, nitku, která ho ještě držela při smyslech.

Díky němu se z jeho třicetiletého bratra stal senilní stařec, který neznal ani vlastní jméno, nepoznával vlastní příbuzné a ve všem byl odkázaný na své okolí. Gilbert se snažil tvářit mile, když se o Ludwiga staral, pokoušel se o úsměv a doufal, že na rozdíl od Elizavety Ludwig nic nepozná. Netušil, co se odehrává v mysli jeho bratra, mohl jen doufat. Elizaveta, poslední jasná hvězda v temnotě jeho sebeobviňování, se ho snažila přesvědčit, že to dělal pro Ludwiga, pro jeho dobro. Ale Gilbert věděl, že víc než kvůli němu to dělal kvůli sobě – chtěl ho mít zase u sebe, už si představoval, jak se s Elizavetou budou mít skvěle, zatímco Ludwig všechno zařídí. Byl plný sám sebe a taky trochu své mladé ženy, že si nevšiml, jak moc Ludwigovi ublížil, když ho odvezl z Itálie. Pokud o sobě pochyboval, obhájil se, že to přece dělá pro něj, pro jeho dobro. A sám tomu i trochu věřil. Říše se pomalu začínala hroutit, hákový kříž už nebyl symbolem hrozby a nebezpečí-možná jen pro ty, co se jej odvážili nosit. Německo mělo padnout a Gilbert nechtěl, aby se z něj, nebo jeho bratra stali váleční zločinci. Zvlášť, když v Argentině bylo tak bezpečno a dostat se tam nepředstavovalo větší problém.

Tenkrát ho ještě ani nenapadlo, že Ludwigovi ublíží víc, když ho odvleče do „bezpečí", než když ho nechá v Itálii napospas osudu. Tenkrát nechápal, proč se Ludwig tak úporně brání a proč se na jeho tváři rozhostil výraz bolestného překvapení, když mu řekli, že nemá na výběr. Ludwig se bránil, křičel, snažil se je uprosit, ale neřekl jim svůj důvod, proč chce zůstat. Ale Gilbert ve snaze uchránit sebe i jeho před pronásledováním bez mrknutí oka vyslechl doktora a s klidem přijal, že jeho bratr utrpěl vážná zranění, která, spolu se smrtí jeho přátel, pravděpodobně vedla k nevratnému poškození mozku. Řečeno jinými slovy, oznámili mu, že Ludwig je blázen a nedokáže se o sebe sám starat nebo rozumně se rozhodovat. Nevěděl, že Ludwig blázen nebyl, tenkrát ne.

Když to ale konečně pochopil, bylo příliš pozdě na cokoliv a mohl jen doufat, že Ludwigovo utrpení nebude dlouhé.

_Nebude… _napadlo ho při každém pohledu směrem k muži v kolečkovém křesle.

KONEC

* * *

_Nedokážu uvěřit, že s tímhle jsem strávila celé odpoledne *znechuceně ukazuje na kapitolu IV. * a s touhle povídkou pak několik měsíců. Oh, Primus, slag it all to the Pit._

_No, každopádně, jestli to není to, co jste čekali, což asi není, tak mě to mrzí, ale nic s tím nenadělám. Nejsem kouzelník a tu povídku jsem psala s nechutí – milovala jsem ji, když jsem začala, ale tak nějak mě to všechno nucení znechutilo a začala jsem to nesnášet. Pro mě nejhorší je pocit, že něco musím, ať už se to týká školy nebo psaní. Nechci se vymlouvat, ale je to tak. _

_Chyby a nesmysly opravím jindy._


End file.
